


Pink? Yellow? Blue?

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Steve Universe's spoilers, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean is a bit more passionate about your son’s favourite show than you expected.





	Pink? Yellow? Blue?

“It was Yellow.” Dean stated, looking at your son. “It was  _for sure_  Yellow. I mean, did you see how guilty she looked? She just wanted to blame Rose and kill the subject.”

Josh looked up at him with a small frown on his forehead, not really sure of what to think.

When you got together with Dean, he adopted your son as his and treated and loved him as such. Every day, at 6 p.m. (Except when you were out hunting) he watched cartoons with him ever since before you moved to the bunker, and the tradition was older than 3 years now. 

“But why would she shatter pink?” The boy crossed his arms. “She was her sister!”

You watched the two with your head tilted in confusion.

Pink? Yellow? What the hell were they talking about?

“I think Yellow has the hots for Blue.” Sam announced quietly. “Did you see the way those two were? The way Yellow looks at Blue? That’s not how someone looks at their sister unless you’re Jaime Lannister.”

Dean chuckled and your son’s face showed the same facial expression yours was showing.

“Who is Jaime Lannister?“ He inquired, curious.

You raised your eyebrows, questioning your boyfriend even knowing he couldn’t see you.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” He dismissed him.  “So, what do you think?”

Joshua shrugged.

“Maybe it was her Pearl.” He suggested.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“Pink Pearl? Look, that’s a whole other theory.”

You walked into the living room to watch the closer.

“Okay, what are you talking about?” You crossed your arms.

Dean looked up at you with a surprised look.

“Steven Universe,” He said like it was obvious,

You frowned.

_Steven Universe?_

They were talking about a _kid’s show_? 

“Isn’t that the one with the boy?” You looked at your son. “The one with the rock in his stomach?”

To be fair, Steven Universe was  _their_ show. It started a while they started bonding, and you sometimes thought about sending the crew a letter thanking them for their job. Those cartoon sessions really transformed them into father and son. 

“A gem.” Sam corrected you. “He had a gem where his belly button is supposed to be.”

You nodded slowly.

“And now…”

“He’s in homeworld.” Your son told you, excited. “And there was a trial with him and the Diamonds, and Rose didn’t shatter Pink Diamond, but someone else did.”

“And we think Yellow Diamond did it.” Your husband explained.

You looked at them for a long moment before nodding again and moving away. You didn’t understand a single thing. 

“Okay.” You said slowly. “I’ll be reading a book if you need me.”


End file.
